One man that ruled my all
by Legolas's gurl
Summary: What happens when Legolas sailed across the sea


I am coming out of what has been hosting me for the past 1,000 years. Then of course my mind gets the best of me I search my soul wallowing in my past. I look into my past each memory flashing before my eyes like old black and white films that are each tinted a color. I remember them clearly because I have been continuously watching them remembering the best times of my life. I am who used to be Smoonraygan I am who used to be in an elfish clan Simal where we found a traveling elf from across the sea named Legolas Greenleaf. He had been in a fight with a few orcs not paying attention his shoulder was sliced. I brought him back to our city nursing him back to health. Once waking from a rather long blackout I was standing at his side. We enjoyed circling around the village talking and finding out what we could about each other. I loved him with a passion. One day changed all of that. The king of Simal had two children both sons one was named Temak and the other Nabez. Nabez was very dark he would disappear for many days' even years. The rumor was he was a dark elf studying to use dark forces. Then that day it was confirmed. Orcs and other dark creatures were invading the village Nabez leading them with a smirk on his face and a shimmering golden staff in his right hand clutched powerfully. At this time, Legolas and me were sitting in a small grove. I was resting my head in the soft crevice of his shoulder and his long powerful arm was stretched around me with his hand slowly rubbing up and down comforting me as we gazed into each other's eyes. My heart pounded I had found who I loved. He spoke to me in elfish saying how much he treasured my company and other comments of how beautiful I looked. I could feel his silky skin on my arm and the love we were passing between us. Then a bell sounded and screams echoed across the village. He sprang us pulling me up with him. Wrapped my arms around his neck while he locked is fingers behind my waist. He pulled me close. He told me he must go fight for my people. I knew he was right but I did not want to believe it. I wanted to go with. He just pressed me closer as if we wanted to jump into the same body and go together. He looked and said he would return to me. I wanted to believe him. Tears began to form in my eyes I laid my head on his chest listening to his heartbeat and him heating up and starting to sweat I knew what he wanted but the fight was in the way I wanted to too. I did not know what to say. I pulled my head away and looked into his astonishing eyes. Mine were wallowed with tears. He kissed me or I kissed him either way we were one. We interlocked our tongs not wanting to let go. We did we had to. He quickly lifted me up and brought me over to a large tree muttered a spell under his breath and it opened inside was a sofa and food. He set me on the bed. Sitting next to me, he said I must go I will leave you in this tree enchanted so it will never fall so while I am away you will be safe. I tried to get him to say. All he could do was kiss me once… twice… after that I could not count. Then he jumped lightly out of the tree looked at me in the eyes and it slowly began to close. I missed him and now I am leaving me tree. He never returned. My heart burned I emerged from the tree it could only lodge me for 1,000 years and now my time was up. I waked out. I looked out over what used to be my village there was many trees left all enchanted but there I hoped my Legolas was in one of them. I ran around the ruins of our village I found a small bell. The enemy was gone and it was time to get my people out of trees and start to reconstruct our lives. I walked slowly I found many of my people. I went to the last one. I opened it and there was our leader. He was not there. My Legolas was gone. Then I went to the small grove and sat where I had sat. I cried I missed him. There I saw a single red rose. It made me cry more it showed the symbol of love. What I had lost. I missed him so. I sat there many days. I wanted to pick the flower and dry it as a memory. I reached out my hand and there I met an invisible wall around it. I felt energy. I looked at the small bell I had put in my pocket. On it was engraved  
  
Love comes in many shapes  
  
A heart a star or a warm sunny afternoon  
  
But some may come in the shape of a flower  
  
Powerful yet simple just like  
  
1 Love  
  
I rang the bell. The flower shook and each petal fell to the ground each with a letter that ended to spell out my name. And slowly the stem morphed, enlarged, and then sitting next to me was Legolas my love. He outstretched he arm and I resumed my position next to him in the safety of his arms. 


End file.
